Our Only Hope
by Wynter Night
Summary: The Legion, set their eyes on Fairy Tail, are in search of the Dragon Slayer powerful magic to revive a powerful demon. They attack when the wizards least expect it taking the entire Guild off the map. The only three people left are Lily, Gajeel and Levy. Can they save their friends from the evil clutches of the Legion and stop them from reviving the Demon?
1. Chapter 1

**So if you haven't noticed by my update chapter I posted a long time ago I'm remaking this entire fanfiction with another plot and everything.**

 **Every fanfiction I seen Gajeel and Levy always knew each other and just grew towards loving each other.**

 **So what would be the outcome if they were complete strangers and met by accident? Well that the premise of this story. We have Levy a script mage from Fairy Tail and Gajeel a Guildless Dragon Slayer who is a tattoo artist. Yes, I made him a tattoo artist deal with it.**

 **The story starts with Levy well getting a tattoo with Jet and Skinny Droy, Yeah I made him skinny again, when a ruthless gang comes rolling in.**

 **The day they did roll in the Owner wasn't around so Gajeel was in charge and he didn't know that they were here for money.**

 **So well, they started harassing the customers and that where he snapped because the number on rule in Satin tattoo parlor always keep the customer happy no matter what.**

 **Keeping the fact he was a Dragon Slayer a secret he attacked the eight huge men with his fists and it didn't go to well.**

 **He managed to take down three of them before the rest bought him down and began betting him to a pulp before leaving the store.**

 **That all I'm going to say about the first chapter in this story. Before I begin I wanted to say a few more things.**

 **I'm not a perfect grammar person because I write like I talk and say each sentence out loud after writing it. If it sounds good to my ear then it sounds good.**

 **Therefore, if you see any grammatical mistakes ignore them because they won't be corrected any time soon. If I misspell something, you can mention that to me and I will change it before updating the chapter.**

 **The last thing the entire story will be from Gajeel eyes unless I saw in the intro who will be the P.O.V so every I you see automatically assume that Gajeel is speaking.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy my first chapter**

 **Chapter 1: The Parlor Beatdown**

Today was a hot summer day in the Magnolia town as usual not a cloud in the sky.

I walked out my apartment and shielded my eyes from the bright yellow orb in the sky "Go dammit I don't like this sun at all" I said taking my aviator shades from between my partially unbuttoned dress shirt and slid them on my face.

Lily closed the door behind him "Well I'm pretty sure the sun doesn't like you either," he said as I looked at him with a mean look.

I reached down and picked up the small black exceed by his head "Well the sun doesn't like anyone" I said propping him on my shoulder.

Lily squirmed for a second before stopping when he noticed where he was "next time give me a warning before you just pick me up" he said as I laughed and started walking.

We arrived at the tattoo parlor and I noticed the lights were 'usually he beats me here guess I'm opening shop today' I thought to myself.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out a black key and slipped into the lock of the similar color.

I sighed and turned the lock before using my left shoulder to open the door 'Today is going to be an interesting day without Satin here' I thought stepping inside the small building. Lily hopped off my shoulder and ran over to his station in the back of the room after I turned on the lights.

Satin Parlor is a local Tattoo Parlor in the city run well by Satin Mist, which is the place where I got my piercing and was the first friend I met in Magnolia as well, for the last 5 years. I am the recent employee two years under my belt since the employee before me, Satin fired for disorderly conduct and I have my own booth as well.

I really like this job the staff and the employees are amazing most of the time. We get a few rowdy people but Satin or his sister usually takes care of them but something tells me neither of them will be here today.

I walked over to my station and began checking if anything is out of place since yesterday when I saw something on Satin office door.

I walked over and saw a note taped on the door. I saw my name written in his exquisite cursive so I pulled the note off the door and opened it. I scanned the letter before reading it out loud "Gajeel I won't be in work today I have some family issues to take care of so you and Melissa are in charge of the Parlor till tomorrow make me proud and remember make the customer always happy" I said with a deep sigh.

I walked to the front of the room as the sound of the bell ringing caused me to look up "Oh hello Melissa read this it's from Satin" I said handing her the note.

She closed the door and took the note from me and scanned it lightly before sighing "I don't understand why my brother continues to help her but he did say he would stay by his cousin side till the end so I can't change his mind" she said handing then note back to me.

Melissa Mist, is Satin younger sister, is the Co-Owner of the parlor is the EXACT opposite of Satin in every way possible. She is a loud short temper person, and Satin is a quiet patient person, and her BRIGHT red hair just screams anger and rage.

She placed her bags next to her chair before walking over to the shelf in the back of the room where the radio was.

She pulled her phone out her side pocket and grabbed the Aux cord "Uh you should turn down the volume on the radio Satin turned the volume up all the" I starting saying before the sound of her hardcore rock blasted thought the entire room.

Lily jumped out the chair and nearly hit the ceiling as Melissa "Jesus brother why was the music so loud" she said placing her phone on top of the radio and turning around to face me.

I rubbed my chin "because his music is so low you have to turn it all the way to hear it" I said as she sighed and walked to her station. She bent down and began pulling stuff out her backpack "Oh I like you outfit it's different," she said as I looked down.

I nodded "Thanks Melissa" I said walking over to my station. Last weekend I was shopping for some new clothes when I came across something. I was a white dress shirt with a blue stripped grey vest sitting on a mannequin. I admit the colors were not my taste but they looked amazing so I found one in red and black with a bow tie as well.

Therefore, I was wearing the black dress shirt and the red shirt with the black stripes going down. I had some black jeans nice burgundy boots just to complete the entire set.

Melissa was still getting ready when the sound of the bell rang again. I looked up and saw two boys walked in but I saw something blue behind them "Can you take care of our first customers today Gajeel I'm still not ready" she said as I walked up to the group.

I clapped my hands "Welcome to Satin Parlor my name is Gajeel Redfox how may I assist you today" I said as I noticed someone try to push through the two tall boys.

I looked down and noticed a small girl with blue hair standing in front me "Um I was wondering how much a tattoo of a book would cost on my right thigh" the voice said quietly.

I rubbed my chin again "Um a book on you right thigh should cost 2000 jewel" I said as the girl looked up at me with a smile. She nodded "Okay I would like that then" she said as I smiled. I looked at the boys "are you here for a tattoo or are you attending the young lady" I said as the boys looked at me and shook their heads.

I looked at the girl again "well may I ask you your name" I asked as my red eyes glowed in the light. She jumped up and twiddled your fingers "Um my name is Levy McGarden" she said softly. I could tell that she is nervous and it would make this tattoo hard to apply but it happens a lot in this place.

I pointed to the chair in the front of the parlor "Well you sit in the reception area gentlemen and Ms. McGarden come with me please" I said turning around and walking towards my booth. Levy walked behind me still twiddling her fingers "First time getting a Tattoo" I said as Levy looked up.

She noticed I wasn't looking at her so she spoke up "Well yes and I'm nervous" she said as I sighed and walked around the foot of the booth.

I looked to my right and my left "Well first timers are always nervous because people think tattoos hurt all the time but it's not that bad not sit and I will look for the tattoo book" I said turning around and pointing to the chair in front of me.

She looked at the chair and sat down straitening her orange skirt as I walked over to shelf behind him. Finding the book I needed I pulled it off the shelf and walked over to Levy.

I opened the book and flipped through until I found the tattoos of the books we could make "Well here are the selections pick one and we shall begin" I said handing the book to Levy.

She held the book in her arms and began looking at all the photos till she found one she liked "I want that one" she said turning the book around and pointing to number 87.

I smiled "that new never seen people pick that one but there is first for everything" I said picking up the book and taking the sheet out the book.

Number 87 is just a brown book with the word Script on the front of it. The book has a lock on it but is seems it cannot hold in the various color runes that are escaping the pages.

I flipped over the card and placed it a small monitor In front of me, enlarging the photo on the screen, before putting the picture back in its slot.

I closed the book and put in back in its right spot "You did say it was on your left tight correct" I said after walking back over. She nodded and I began playing with the monitor. A contraption above began to move towards her left leg making her shake "Don't worry it's just a projection lens that all but can you lift your skirt please I can't tattoo on cloth" I said as she looked at me.

I looked up at me slid up her skirt a little revealing her smooth leg "Perfect thanks I'm glad you're wearing that skirt it beats taking off your pants" I said turning on the projection.

I the projection of the tattoo appeared on your leg, showing you what it will look like on your skin, as he walked over to your thigh and pulled up a chair.

I grabbed the tray and moved it over to me before pulling out the tattoo gun and sliding the ink into the chamber before turning it on.

She jumped up at the sound of the high pitch whirring causing me to look up "It will sting for a bit but it won't hurt for long so take deep slow breaths for 5 seconds and you will be fine" I said as she looked at me.

She starts taking deep slow breaths as I started the tattoo. She felt the sting from the tattoo gun poking her skin in rapid succession but after she finished her final exhale the pain stopped and she didn't feel anything "Wow it didn't really hurt" she said in amazement.

I smiled "Yeah you picked a spot that doesn't hurt shortly after I get started" I said slowly tattooing her leg. She laid back and stared at the ceiling "So what brings you to this tattoo parlor you look like a person who wouldn't be seen here" I said as she looked at me.

Taking a deep breath she spoke up "Yeah I wouldn't be here but I lost a bet and I had to get a tattoo so here I am" she said before groaning. I didn't take my eyes off your work "But you're picking the tattoo normally the one who won gets to pick the tattoo" I said bluntly.

Levy looked at me "Correct but I managed to convinced them to let me pick because it always works" she said looking at the boys in the front of the room. I could see she was looking forward and since Mellissa was in front of me, I assumed she was looking at the boy in in the front.

Without thinking at all I decided to say something "Is one of those two boys your boyfriend" I asked as Levy blushed madly. When her blush calmed down she looked down at me "No there my best friends and guild mates from Fairy Tail" she said with a smile.

When she said Fairy Tail I stopped tattooing just to take my eyes off and look up at Levy "You're from Fairy Tail amazing", I said looking at her with my crimson red eyes. She blushed at my reaction "Yeah I am you know of Fairy Tail?" she asked as I nodded and went back to tattooing.

The slight prick from the gun made Levy bite her lip "Yeah since the Grand Magic Games how you all went from the bottom all the way to the top and becoming the number one guild again" I said holding back my excitement and finish her tattoo.

She smiled "every single wizard from Fairy Tail is powerful and are just amazing" I said finishing the black outline of the book. I replaced the black ink with brown ink and waited for the ink to dry with the help of the projector light. Once it was dry I began working on the brown part of the book as we talked about what happened at the Games.

An hour later, I finally finished her tattoo "there the final product take a look" I said pointing to the monitor to her left. She looked at it and smiled "It looked amazing thanks Gajeel" she said as I stood up and slid the gun in the rightful place before putting some Vaseline on her leg.

She squeaked when the cold jelly hit her leg but calmed down after a few seconds. I helped her out the seat and walked her to the front "Well your leg is a little numb but if you put Vaseline on it every morning for the next couple days the numbness will pass" I said as she nodded

I began ringing her up "also don't wear any clothes that will stick to your tattoo it will make it worse so keep wearing skirts" I said as Levy nodded again.

I smiled "that will be 2000 jewels" I said as Levy pulled out a small pouch and began to put the exact amount on the table. I took the money and slipped it into the reregister before the bell echoed throughout the parlor again.

I looked up as saw eight people walk into the parlor obviously up to no good. They were wearing black and red and the only thing that was showing was there arms. My eyes scanned the men and I noticed a symbol on their arms. It was partially covered but it looked like the bottom half of heart to me 'Is that a guild symbol ' I thought to myself as one of the eight pushed Levy aside and leaned over the desk "Hello sir how may I help you" I said as Jet and Droy helped her up.

The man was about to say something when Jet spoke up "Hey that not right you didn't need to push Levy down" Jet said as I gulped. The man turned around and walked over to Jet with an evil look in his eyes.

Without warning, the man fist came out and punched jet into the wall behind him with great force. Jet hit the door and slid down. Levy and Droy ran over and Levy looked at me. I shook my head and mouthed the words ' _Stay put'_ as the man walked back over to me.

Lily and Melissa were about to jump in but I put my hand up stopping them from moving. The man looked at "as I was saying before the noddle interrupted me was how can I help you" he said before trying to reach for my neck.

Without thinking I swatted his hand down hard on the desk below making the man wince in pain "Unless you're here for a tattoo or piercing you should leave" I said with a serious look in his eyes.

The man began laughing and turned around "Look at this man things he wall tough and shit well I got a surprise for you buddy" the man said before turning back around with amazing speed right for my forehead.

I didn't dodge the attack I just took it proudly. The sound bone hitting metal echoed through the parlor followed by the sound of the man screaming in pain. I walked around the counter at the man in pain as he tried to swing another punch.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me wrapping his body around my back before throwing him on the ground with a loud thud. The man cried out in pain and began rolling around "I will repeat myself one last time if you're not here to get a tattoo or piercing then you should leave" I said as the other 7 men growled.

The all began pulling out knives and pipes before charging at me on after another. Levy and the others carried Jet out of harm's way as the battle began. The first one charged at me with a knife at full force. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me.

In one swift motion, I threw the man back at the other goons, making sure not to touch the reception desk, knocking most of the over. Two missed my attack and came at me from both sides keeping up with each other.

The man with the knife tried to go for my head but I moved my head out the way before grabbing his hand hard. He groaned in pain and dropped the knife as the other thug charged at me.

He swung the rusted pipe in this hand, left and I ducked making him hit the other thug straight in the head knocking him out.

I dropped the unconscious man on the ground before moving under the pipe and grabbing it. I pulled it from his hand before grabbing this head and bringing it down on my knee. I flipped him over and slammed him on the ground before standing up.

I looked at Levy and the other and I could see she was saying something 'Turn around" I thought before turning around to see a knife going straight for the back of my head. I moved my head out the way, making the knife wizz pass my head cutting my cheek, and turned my attention to the man who threw it.

The sound of Levy voice diverted my attention away from the man and to the back of the room. The knife that passed me was going straight for Levy and no one us were close enough to stop it. My hand turned grey and I swung it around throwing a small piece of metal to intercept the knife.

It hit the hit of the knife and changed it course from her head to the ceiling above. My hand turned back to normal, before anyone could see it, before feeling a sharp pain in the right shoulder. I looked behind me to see a knife in my shoulder.

The adrenaline from that last minute save shut off and the pain from the knife bought me to my knees.

The other men, who I left under that man I threw, got back up and walked over to me "Make sure he suffers for what he did" the man with the broken hand said.

I tried to get back up but it was hard with one arm but I kept trying. I felt the cold rusted metal pipe hit my back hard causing me to fall down again.

Each second that passed the more, I felt more of the cold pipes hit my back repeatedly.

Soon the beating stopped and I felt the knife being pulled out my skin followed by footsteps but I couldn't make out what was going on because of my ringing ears.

I could see colored outlines both big and small and could make out who was who.

Lily was in front of me Melissa was to my right and Levy was to my left.

I slowly felt what was left of my energy leave me causing me to close my eyes slowly.

I opened my eyes to find myself not on the floor but in a hospital bed. I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep from my eyes and noticed I couldn't move my arm that much. I looked down and noticed that they were bandages on my entire right shoulder.

I sighed and looked around to notice there were flowers and balloons everywhere 'Something tells me this has Satin written all over it' I thought to myself as the door opened. A nurse stepped in and saw me sitting up "Oh your awake Mr. Redfox" the nurse said in a sweet voice walking over to me.

I looked at her "So care to tell me why am I here" I asked as the nurse placed her hand on my forehead. She pulled away "Well you were stabbed in the shoulder by a knife and beat to near death by rusted metal pipes a few months ago by a dark gang called the lost" she said with a smile.

I looked at her amazed "Wait an entire month I've been out for an entire month" I said with alarm in my voice. The nurse nodded "Yeah you lost a lot of blood from the knife and since no one has blood with that much iron in it we had to recreate that blood and get it in your system" she said as I sighed.

I looked away 'figures one of the many perks of being a dragon slayer your ONE of a kind' I thought to myself and groaned. The nurse held her clipboard to her lips "care to tell me why there so much iron in your blood sir" she asked as I looked at her. I took a deep breath "it runs in the family we all have high concentrations of iron in our blood," I said at the nurse cocked her head to the side.

She gave me a _'Your lying look'_ and I groaned, "Keeping the fact that you're a dragon slayer a secret from people aren't you but why" she asked as I looked at her. I shook my head "Because where I grew up I was hated for being a dragon slayer because well my village respected dragons so I assumed it applied to everyone" I said as the nurse scoffed.

She sat on the edge of my bed "No here we respect dragon slayers don't believe me go to Fairy Tail" she said as I looked at her before looking away. I looked back at her "I heard that there are two dragon slayers in that guild" I said as she lifted three fingers. I opened my eyes wide "Wait there three of them oh my" I said as she nodded.

The doctor walked in "Oh your awake Mr. Redfox how are you feeling," he asked as the nurse hopped off the bed. I moved my left arm "little stiff because of this bandage on my arm when will I be able to take this off" I asked as the doctor chucked and walked over to me.

He poked me in the back where the knife stabbed me and I winched in pain "Well we discharge you it's coming off but you do have to wear a shoulder guard to prevent any other damage" the doctor said pulling his hand away from his back.

I looked at him "Which will be?" I asked as the doctor wrote something down on his clipboard. He looked up "Oh in a next few hours were just waiting for some results on some tests we took that all" he said as I nodded.

I laid my back on the bed and looked to my left at all the flowers and balloon's but the thing that stood out the most was two cards "Excuse me but can you hand my those cards over there" I asked the nurse pointing to the cards. She walked over to where the all the presents were and pulled the cards out "here you go" she said handing the cards to me.

One smelled like the ink from his job but the other one smelled like oranges and he couldn't fathom who smelled like that. He opened the orange smelling one first and saw who it was from 'It's a letter from Levy' I thought to myself as I read her note it in my head.

 _Dear Gajeel,_

 _Hello Gajeel its Levy you know the one who you did that awesome tattoo for a month ago. I never got to say thank you for it well I'm saying it now Thank you and sorry. It feel like it was my fault you got beat down to near death and it has been eating at me for a week now and telling you this just helped me out a lot. I hope you get well soon and we could see each other around…Dragon Slayer_

 _Sincerely_

 _Levy Mcgarden_

My Jaw dropped 'Holy shit she knows how did she found out' I thought before placing the letter down and grabbing the other one from his job. I opened the letter and the smell of Melissa strawberry parchment paper hit my nose. I sighed and opened the envelope reading it.

 _Deal Gajeel,_

 _Thanks for protecting the Salon from those goons but I'm sorry those men were here for me. I didn't think they would find me I never told them where I worked. A few years ago we were in a pickle since are mother death so to make ends meet I made a loan out to some bad people and been trying to pay them back. Well I been missing a few payments and as a result they have been messing with my family. Sorry for dragging you down but they will be back and I don't want this to happen again. So I won't be at the Parlor anymore it's for the best. Goodbye Gajeel it's been fun_

 _Sincerely_

 _Your good friend Melissa Mist_

I sighed and put the letter back in the envelope before sitting it next to the one Levy wrote "Its going to suck without you Melissa but I know there is no way to change your mind" I said laying back on the bed and looking out the window before passing out.

A few hours later, the same nurse came back in with some papers. I of course signed them all and handed them back to her. She walked out and a few minutes later came back in with some scissors and a shoulder guard.

She cut my bandages off and snapped the shoulder guard to my arm. She pressed a button on the guard and it clamped on my shoulder, making me wince in pain, before she pulled away.

A red light appeared on the guard "Keep this shoulder guard on till the light turns green it will restrict your movement and will get tighter the more you pull at it so don't try it" she said as I groaned.

I moved my arm up, gaging how far I can move my arm, and stopped at a 45-degree angle 'at least I can reach for stuff now' I thought putting my arm down. The nurse helped me out the hospital bed and waited patiently as I got dressed.

I walked out the bathroom wearing my outfit and noticed the nurse was giving me a lustful look. I sighed and walked out the room and headed downstairs. I walked thought the revolving door and looked around, trying to find out where I was, before walking to the right down the dimly lit street.

I looked up and noticed the sun was descending over the buildings to my left "I need to get home before it gets dark" I said before picking up the pace. I arrived at my apartment and made my way to the second floor yawning slightly.

I pulled out my key and opened the door to hear the sounds of the TV coming from the living room 'I guess Lily is watching TV' I thought walking into the living room.

To my surprise Lily wasn't there but Melissa was laying on the couch sleeping soundly her red hair was sprawled out on the black couch the constantly flashing lights from the TV gave her face a variety of different colors.

I sighed 'Couldn't sleep in your own bed could you' I thought getting down on my hand and knees in front of her. I moved her hair from in front of her eyes before flipping her over and picking her up. She stirred in my arms but didn't wake as I walked into the guest room.

I opened the door with my hip and placed her down on the bed before pulling the covers from under her body. I pulled them over body before walking out the room closing the door behind me 'I should go to bed' I thought yawning again.

I walked into my bed room, after going to the living room to turn off the TV, and began undressing. I threw the clothes on a hanger and put them in my closet before putting on the black pajama pants.

Using the blue Moonlight I found where Lily was on the bed before getting under the covers. Normally I would wake him up but I didn't want to bother him. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes falling asleep.

 **Well that is the end of chapter one. Now you know how Levy and Gajeel met. The reason why I mentioned it because it ties into the rest of the story.**

 **Well here is the new chapter. Those goons are apart of the story. They are apart of a bigger darker guild which remains unknown. I will reveal their name when the time is right.**

 **That is all for this chapter turn into chapter two for some other things.**

 **Wynter out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Since my recovery a few months ago, I've been hanging out with Levy and the others trying to get to know her while working at the tattoo parlor. Jet and Droy didn't like it to much but she said pay them no mind.

Since the attack, and Melissa not being around, Satin was having trouble making ends meet. Those gang members kept coming back to the point where people wouldn't go back the parlor. So Satin had to sell the shop leaving me without a job.

Levy managed to convince me to join Fairy Tail as the third Dragon slayer, which Jet and Droy didn't like at all, because she said I needed the money and I would fit in well amongst the other wizards. I thought she meant in a good way but she FAILED to mention that they fight all the time.

It threw me off at first but after the first week, I got use to all the violence and even joined in most of the time. I enjoyed this guild and all its members the moment I walked into the door.

Since I needed money to stay in my apartment Lily and I been doing small jobs that can be completed with two people in a day.

Each day we come back exhausted but have enough money to well get a better place that is closer to the guild. We found a small house a few blocks away from the guild and RIGHT below a bathhouse for a reasonable price.

We moved in the moment we bought the house and well our life has been getting better. Every chance we get I always spend it with Levy. A month after I bought the house; and was enjoying a nice cup of Ginger ale Levy walked over to me holding a sheet of paper "Um Gajeel may I ask you something" she said her brown eyes looking at me from the top of paper.

I sat the mug down of the table and looked at the quest "Yeah what is it" I said my eyes meeting hers. She shifted back and forth before sitting down next to me "Um Jet and Droy were needed on another mission yesterday with some other people and I was wondering if you could accompany me on this mission" she said placing the paper down next to me.

I picked it up and took a good look at the sheet my eyes darting across the page. The mission was something that didn't surprise me one bit. Two librarians found an ancient book in an old library and went to retrieve the book but the traps of the library have been difficult to maneuver so instead of trying to traverse the library they will pay a hefty sum to whoever finds the book and brings it to them.

I looked at the price 'Holy shit 10 million jewel for this book they must really want this book' I thought sitting the page back down. I took a deep breath "Yeah I can go with you even though you have an alternate reason for going" I said messing with her hair.

She puffed her cheeks and straightened out her hair before smiling "is this evening a good day for you" she asked before taking the quest sheet and roiling it up. I squinted "This evening" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

She sighed, "Yeah this mission is a day trip from where we are and according to the quest will be there for a while so pack heavy," she said as I groaned. I finished off the last bit of my Ale 'Well I guess there no turning back' I thought to myself standing up. I looked at Levy one last time "Okay see you at the guild this evening", I said before walking over to the bar on the other side of the room.

I handed the mug to Mira and she placed it in the sink as Levy held the quest close to her chest "Alone with Gajeel' she thought before standing up and walking out the guild. I left an hour later and began packing for this guest with Lily, watching the time, before eating a hearty meal. We took our bags and walked to the guild around 7pm to find Levy sitting on the bench outside the guild humming a slight tune.

She saw us walking over so she stood up and straighten out her short skirt before looking up at me "So are we ready to go" she said with a smile. Levy was wearing her usual orange dress and only had a backpack on her small petite body. I saw the Infinity symbol keychain dangling from one of the zippers and immediately knew what it was.

The Infinity Backpack well is a magical backpack well with no bottom and can hold anything not matter how big. But sometimes people can lose the stuff in the bag if they forget what the put in there so with Levy amazing memory it was perfect for her Levy got the bag as a reward for her last mission with Jet and Droy and been using it since for well everything.

I pointed to the bag "Got some space left in there" I asked as Levy stood up and put her hands one her hips. She took off her backpack and opened it "Just remember what the bag looks like so you can pull it out" she said as I took my bag off my back.

I took a good look at the heavy bag and saw the huge stich across the top of the green bag. I could never forget how that stitch got there. I dropped the bag in hers and watched it disappear in the swirls of purple, red and black. She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulders "come on lets go" she said walking past me. Lily jumped on my shoulder as I followed her to the train station.

Meanwhile in the unknown castle in Minstrel the sound of massive stone doors opening caused 12 glowing different color eyes to look towards the eerie beam of light that escaped between the doors.

The biggest of them all leaned forward "What do you have for us this is Alabaster?" the mysterious man said in a big booming voice after the man walked into the room holding a folder.

Alabaster stepped out into the light revealing this pale lifeless face "I'm here to tell you that the last dragon slayer has been found" Alabaster said in a smooth yet dead voice making the green eye man smile.

Alabaster put the folder on the pedestal in front of him and it hovered towards the man who spoke earlier "How did you find the final one" he said his voice still echoing though the huge room.

Alabaster adjusted his glasses and pointed to medium sized man to his left "You may of heard by now but the Lost were causing trouble again in the city of magnolia you should really keep them under check sir" he said as the man closed his book and looked at the tall man with this Royal blue colored eyes.

The emerald man sighed, "Whatever that gang was doing isn't my problem I said they can do whatever they please as long as they don't attack any guilds," he said in a strong Russian accent as Alabaster sighed.

He turned back to the big brute reading the file "So where is this Gajeel Redfox now" he asked and a hooded woman to his left lifted her head quite quickly as if the name surprised her. Her read hair slipped out her hood but she tucked it back in and she looked at Alabaster

Alabaster hummed "He currently at the Fairy Tail guild with all the other Dragon Slayers we found earlier" he said looking up at the hooded girl. She quickly looked away before a shrill voice came from Alabaster left "Goooooood that meeeeens with all those wizards we could have all the power we need to bring him back toooooooooo life" she cooed before laughing her green hair flying all over the place.

The big one held up his hand to the shrill, stopping her from laughing, before putting the folder back on the pedestal "Not yet we need to wait for one more wizard to come back from a mission Alabaster keep tabs on the wizards and tell me when she gets back" he said pushing the pedestal back to Alabaster below.

He picked up the folder "with pleasure sir" he said bowing before turning around and walking out the same door he entered. The hooded girl sighed and sat down "Something wrong" the big man asked as the red head looked up and shook her head "No nothing wrong I'm going to my room" she said standing up and walking behind the man.

He looked forward "I will call you when the Alabaster has returned so be ready" he said a she nodded and walked thought the small doors behind him. She laid against the door 'so maybe I will be able to see you again Gajeel' she said before walking down the hall to her room

 **Well that is the end of the Second Chapter**

 **Levy and Gajeel go on a mission to an ancient library in search of a certain book together**

 **What will happen when they arrive?**

 **Who is the last girl that the mysterious group of people Alabaster was talking too are waiting to arrive at the guild?**

 **What are they planning?**

 **Who is the mysterious girl who knows Gajeel by his first name?**

 **These questions and many more will be answered**

 **Soon**

 **So keep a look out**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Wynter Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Wynter here with Chapter 3**

 **Thanks to shiftgiggles for reminding me to add the characters**

 **Thought I did but I guess I didn't press save welp**

 **Anyway, this chapter will pretty long since It's jumping between 3 different places**

 **One being the Library with Levy and Gajeel**

 **Two being the Dark guild has been waiting for finally arrives who you all may know already**

 **And three being Blackheart Headquarters where I will reveal a few people by name and look**

 **That is all**

 **Wynter Out**

 **Chapter 3**

Levy and I arrived at the train station an hour before our train arrived and we purchased our tickets.

We walked to the platform and sat down on one of the many the wooden benches that lined the platform.

Levy took her bag off her shoulders and opened it before reaching inside. She pulled a book out her bag and the light shined off the golden words "The Secret of Words" right into my eye. I put my hands in front of my eyes "God Levy still reading that book you never took your eyes off the book since you first library mission" I said as she looked at me .

She quickly opened the book, allowing the sun not to hit my eyes and letting my put my hand down, and began reading every single word "Yeah the lady gave it to me after the first library mission Jet, Droy and I went on" she said smiling.

I nodded "So how did you finally learn about the secret of words?" I asked as she puffed her cheeks before shaking her head. The sound of the train horn made levy close her book before standing up as the train rolled into the station.

I noticed her bag was open so I zipped it up before the train came to a screeching halt. The sound of the metal hitting the metal caused me to cover my ears in pain 'fuck that really hurt' I thought waiting for the screeching sound to stop.

We all got on the train and looked around for the best sleeper cart next to the food cart so we can get both a good night sleep and a good breakfast in the morning. I opened the booth door and looked at the room "This is perfect" I said walking in.

The Sleeper cart was big enough to hold one giant and three smaller people and even had room to walk. The ceiling was high enough for me to stand up straight and as an added bonus; my head wouldn't be pressed against the wall. The bed was above the seat and was held up my 4 sturdy beams below was a red leather seat. The coolest thing is that you can push the seat in and bring down the bead if you wish.

Since I hated being on the ceiling when I sleep I pushed the seat in and pulled down my bed to my waist as Levy sat her bag at the end of the room before closing the door.

She looked up at her bed before looking at me "Gajeel can you bring my bed down to my level please" she asked as Lily hopped on the bed and sat on the edge. I walked over to her and pushed the couch against the wall folding it instantly "Yeah sure squirt you might want to step back" he said reaching up and grabbing the bed above me.

She nodded and quickly ran to the other bed and sat next to Lily as I pulled down the bed to my knees since that where her waist stops.

I took a step backwards before yawning and looking out the window "It's getting late we should eat and rest" I said before hearing a knock on the door.

Levy hopped off the bed and grabbed the tickets from between her book, trying not to pull out the bookmark, before walking over to the door. She opened it and saw the conductor on the other side holding the ticket puncher

She handed him the tickets and he began punching holes all over the ticket before handing it back to her "have a nice day" he said tipping his hand before closing the door and walking away.

Levy walked back to the table behind her and sat the tickets down before yawning again "yeah your right we should lay down we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," she said walking over to her bed. She sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up her bag opening it. She pulled out an orange hair wrap and wrapped it around her blue hair trying it tightly.

She pulled the covers back and hopped under them picking up that book she was reading earlier. I sighed and walked over to her "there will be no reading books tonight you won't get any sleep" I said taking the book from her hands and closing it.

She tried to reach for the book but I had it out her reach "I won't read for long I promise come one" she said whining. I shook my head "nope you need your sleep Levy this books not going anywhere," I said putting the book back on the table.

She puffed her cheeks "Fine meanie I'll go to sleep" she said hiding her under covers and groaning. I smiled and turned off the lamp above her head before walking over to my side. Lily was already asleep, curled up at the foot of the bed so I moved him to the head before getting under the covers as the train began moving.

Back the Guild the sunlight shined though the windows as the guild mates began flooding into the building making a lot of noise as usual. Natsu was fighting Grey and their powers started to hit everyone else pissing them off .So in turn they starting fighting each other causing a massive war in the guildhall.

The girls ran to find safe spots when a metal foot kicked opens the doors with such force "STOP FIGHTING ALL OF YOU" a loud voice boomed throughout the hall. Everyone stopped fighting and look towards the long red hair flowing at the Guild's entrance. Gray dropped Natsu "Oh shit its Ezra everyone stop fighting" he said as everyone stopped fighting.

Ezra slammed the massive horn on the ground, shaking the entire hall, as everyone sat back down. She walked over to the bar all the way in the back and sat down "Can I have some milk and strawberry cake please Mira" she said as the white hair girl nodded and walked away.

Natsu walked up to Ezra and sat down next to her "So how was the mission" he asked as she looked at him before sighing. Mira came back with the cake and the milk "It was too easy but enjoyable because finding the illusive beast made me travel all around the world I went to every kingdom at least once" she said taking a bite of her cake.

Natsu smiled "that our Ezra what with the horn?" he asked pointing to the horn behind him. She didn't take her eyes off her cake "Oh that is the horn of the monster I was supposed to find the people bejeweled it for me" she said drinking some of her milk.

Makarov walked down the stairs made his way over to Ezra "Welcome back Ezra how was your mission" he asked as Natsu walked off to look at the massive horn. Ezra finished her cake and looked at the guild master "It was slow but I want to talk to you about something I found out in private please" she said pushing the empty plate and glass towards Mira.

Makarov could see that something was bothering her so he nodded "Okay to my office then" he said turning around and walking back up the stairs. Ezra hopped off the bar stool and made her way upstairs closing the office door behind her.

Makarov turned on the lamp near his desk, illuminating the room and a warm light, before sitting down "So what did you want to tell me", he said as Ezra walked up. She sat down and pulled a sheet of paper out her chest plate "While I was on my mission I traveled through the kingdom of Minstrel and was approached by the prince with a plea for help" she said placing the quest paper in front of Makarov.

He picked up the paper and read over it "Princess Meline has been kidnapped by a dark guild called the Blackheart okay and" he said placing the sheet back on the table. She sighed "Ill let you see for yourself Master" she said pulling out a scroll and placing it next to the sheet of paper she pulled out earlier. She unrolled the scroll and Makarov eyes opened wide. The symbol was a black heart with thorns wrapping around it. In the middle was the Grimore Heart Symbol and around it was "The era of the fairies will soon come to end" in Latin. Makarov took the scroll from Ezra hand and looked at the symbol "That the Grimore Heart symbol in the middle who ever this guild is their connected to Grimore Heart and they are after us" he said rolling up the scroll and placing it back down. Ezra looked up "So what shall we do about this" she said as Makarov sat back in his chair. After sighing he sat forward "I don't know yet but until I figure out a way to tackle this problem what we discussed never leaves this room understand" he said as Ezra nodded before standing up and walking out the room closing the door behind her. In the unknown place in the Minstral Kingdom, the sun was slowly going under the horizon. The sound of the doors opening caused the eyes to look forward. Alabaster walked into the room holding the same folder as usual "Do you have good news for us" the green eye man said as Alabaster closed the doors behind him. He walked up to the pedestal and placed the folder down "Yes the S-Class reequip mage has arrived at the guild this morning but she seems aware of a presence" Alabaster said as the pedestal hovered up to the where the members sat. The green eyed man opened the folder and skimmed over the contents "Well we don't her to snoop her nose in anymore we strike tomorrow morning Alabaster prepare the girl everyone to their stations" he said placing the folder back on the pedestal before standing up. Alabaster picked up the folder, after the pedestal came down to his level, before bowing "as you wish Master", he said before walking out the door. The green-eyed man opened the door behind him walking into a bright corridor revealing his body "Wait uppppp Draconic" a shrill voice said causing the man to turn around. Draconic, or Emerald, was tall broad man, his black hair stood out on his forest colored military uniform "I told you not to call me by my name Opal" he said in a gruff voice. The small frail girl stopped in front of him, catching her breath, before standing up "Sorry Emerald", she said before looking up at him with her foggy white eyes. Opal was a small girl, about the same height as Levy, her stormy grey hair stuck to her pale skin as her. She wore a long white dress that looked like it restricted her movement. Emerald looked at her "So what do you want?" he asked with no emotion. She puffed her cheeks "can I go with you I want to see you work" she said as he sighed "Fine Opal just this time" he said turning around and continued his pace towards the command center under the castle. Opal began skipping behind Emerald humming a nice tune as the red hair girl came from around the corner "Oh Ruby there you are where have you been" Opal said hiding behind Emerald. Ruby red eyes glowed from under her hood, causing opal to squeak and cling onto Emerald arm, before she took it off letting her long red hair flow out. Ruby was about the same height as Emerald but the baggy robe she was wearing didn't show any features "I wasn't feeling so good this morning" she said as Emerald looked at her. He sighed, "Well were moving out so go assist Alabaster in activating the princess's power" he said as Ruby sighed before walking past him before disappearing. Emerald pulled Opal off him and walked down the stairs to a massive room filled with computer screens and huge generator in the middle. Opal and Emerald walked into a booth above everyone else "Everyone to their stations let's get this castle off the ground" he said in a loud voice making everyone scatter to their stations. A few minutes later the hum of the generator echoed through the room as it shook violently. A green light appeared in front of Emerald and he pressed it, causing the rock surrounding us to crack away like paper revealing the massive green plains below and the hole we were sitting in. The hole closed as Opal looked in amazement "Wow so that what it looks like under the castle" she said as Emerald pulled her back with great force. She landed on her butt and rubbed it "Ow Emerald what was that for?" she asked before standing up. Emerald put his hands behind his back "You almost fell off" he said turning his head to the side. He looked forward "Soon the era of the fairies will soon come to end " he said with a sly smile. **Ezra has found out about the Legion while she was on her mission** **But she's right where Dark Guild wants her** **So they sprung to action** **And began to make their way to the Kingdom of Fiore** **Will Makrov find out the guild before it's too late** **Tune in next time** **I cut the chapter short before I didn't want it to drag on** **So in the next chapter it will start with Levy and Gajeel getting off the train for their mission.** **The entire chapter will be just them no jumping between places like in this chapter** **Well don't forget to review, follow and favorite it helps a lot.** **Wynter Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here chapter 4**

 **If you read my last chapter thing at the end**

 **You know that I will be focusing Gajeel and Levy**

 **It will be taking place the next morning the same day Ezra arrived at the guild**

 **When they go on this mission**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Chapter 4**

The sunlight hit my eyes making me groan unhappily 'Its morning already' I thought to myself sitting up rubbing my eyes. I looked to my right and saw Levy was still fast asleep cuddling with Lily. She looked like a kid cuddling with a plush toy.

I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed watching the trees before hearing someone grab the intercom "We will be arriving in the Town of Ruby soon" the voice said as I hopped off the bed. I walked over to Levy and Lily "Time to get up are stop is coming up" I said shaking the two awake.

Levy was the first one to open her eyes and stand up "is it time already" she said rubbing her eyes. I blushed madly and looked away "Yeah the man said it over the intercom" I said as Levy looked at me with a confused look on her face. When she began rubbing her eyes her strap came off her arm revealing her baby blue bra.

She squealed and turned around before pulling her shirt strap up on her arm as Lily woke up and rubbed his eyes. I shook my head to shake what I saw as I packed my bag and tided up the bed before moving it back up to its height.

Levy did the same but asked me to move the bed back up before the train came to a screeching halt. We all walked out the train and headed to the house where the mission will take place. It wasn't hard to find since it was the only house on the hill.

It was a huge manor that looked like something someone royal would have. The closed gate preventing us but there was a small booth to the right of the gate. Levy read the gold letter that stood out on the black fence "Knight" she said as I walked over to the booth.

In the booth was a man reading a book of some sort "Hey man we need to get inside were here for a mission" I said as the man put the book down. Levy caught up with me as the man looked at me. He was about to say something when the phone rang. He turned to his left and picked up the phone "Yeah Mr. Knight" he said before hanging up.

The guard pointed to the gate as they slowly opened "Mr. Knight will see you now" he said turning back to his book. We walked through the gate and made our way to the manor on the top of the hill. Before we even walked up the stairs the front door opened and a man stood in the doorway "Welcome come inside" he said before walking into the home.

Levy stared in awe at all the books she saw as we followed the tall man into a library. He sat down in the massive chair and looked at use "come sit do you want any snacks?" he said as Levy sat down.

I declined his offer and leaned over the chair Levy was sitting on "Yes please can I have some water' she said as the man looked at me.

I swallowed and noticed that my throat was dry and some water WOULD be good right about now. I sighed for a brief second before speaking up "I'll take some water," I said, as the man looked at Lily. He shook his head "no thank you" I maid walked into the room and stood next to the man "Three glasses of water please" he said as the lady nodded and walked away.

The sound of the door closing caused the man to scan us briefly before picking up what looked like a Stone tablet. He got out the chair and placed it on the floor before chanting an incantation as his hand hovered above the stone tablet.

The stone reacted and a bright light erupted from the stone, making all of us jump, revealing a woman's face behind it was a library. Mr. Knight pulled away from the stone tablet and stood next to it "This is my wife she is now missing this was the last video message I got from her" he said with a wave of his hand.

The video started with the lady in the video talking about shadows and the power they hold. When I heard this I immediately sat up in my chair and focused on what she was saying. Levy saw me take interest in what she was saying and began taking notes.

As she was talking they entered a clearing and she sun ruined the focus of the video for a second. When it adjusted it revealed a statue in the middle of the grassy plain. The statue was a hooded creature with a ball of darkness in one hand and a Scythe in the other.

As she got closer to the statue I could feel my hair stand on end causing me to shudder for a brief second. The man saw me shudder, so did Levy, but didn't say anything about it. The woman ran over to the statue and bent down to get a better look at the plaque that at the base.

She stood up and rubbed her chin before looking at us "Do you have the book" she asked as the person recoding the looked down and pulled out a book. Levy got a good look at the book and took a mental image for later as it was handed to the woman.

She opened the book and looked at the plaque as the one recording took a step back. A few minutes have passed and the lady closed the book "The one who is the darkest is worthy to enter the light" she said out loud.

The moment she did the air began to hum and the ground began shaking then the world went silent. The minor earthquake brought both of them to their knees but they recovered. The sound of cracking caused the woman and the one recording to turn their attention to the statue.

I shuttered again as I watched shadows pour into the stone statue, giving it life, as it slowly groaned. After a brief blast came out the statue, knocking the two people on their feet, and it slowly began to move. It grabbed it scythe and hopped off the pedestal slowly walking to the woman on the ground.

She began scurrying away as best as she could but it was no match for the stone reaper. He caught up with her and leaned in close taking a deep breath before the other person threw a fireball at the statue causing it to stop looking at the woman.

The creature turned his head to look at the assailant and roared at the top of his lungs before charging towards the other person. She screamed and put her hands up, blocking the view, but stopped when the creature stopped in front of her. His indigo eyes glowed from under its stone hood as he took a deep breath "You are not worthy of the darkness" it said before grabbing her neck tightly. I could hear the sounds of her struggling to breathe as the creature picked her up off the ground. There was a snap followed by a scream.

The creature dropped the now dead person on the ground and walked back to the woman doing the same thing it did earlier but the outcome was different. It grabbed the woman by the arm, slung her over its shoulder and took off. The man waved his hand and the light from the stone tablet and picked it off the floor "That person who was taken was my wife she was searching for what people call the source of the shadow" he said placing the tablet on the table next to his chair.

He looked at me as he picked up his glass and took a sip "By your reaction sir you seem to be aware of the shadows" he said sitting down. I blinked several times and sighed "Yeah I'm well aware of the shadows" I said as the man nodded and took another sip of his water. He could tell by my face that I didn't really want to talk about it so he instead turned to Levy.

Levy looked at him for a brief second till he looked away "Well your mission is to find my Wife and bring her back finish what she started because she wanted to find the source of the shadows for the long time" he said as Levy raised her hand. He looked at her and gave her the go to speak "Um why is your wife so fixed on finding the source of the shadows?" she asked as the man smiled.

He took a deep breath "because she has the power to control the shadows it's probably the reason that creature took her" he said as Levy jotted that down on her notebook. He clapped his hands "Well now that everything is set in stone and you have your mission they only way to get to the place is in the air so you be will on a plane in about a hour or so" he said standing up and walking out the room

Levy, Lily and I began packing what little we had and following the man out the room and out the manor. When we stepped outside there was a car waiting for us. The maid opened the door and gestured us to step inside. Levy got in first followed by Lily but I was stopped by the man "People say don't believe what the shadows tell you but for this one time just listen they can be helpful" he said before pulling away.

I got into the car and laid my head against the window watching the manor disappear from view. I started to think about what the man just told me. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder causing me to jump and look at who tapped me. Levy looked really concerned "something wrong" she asked. I shook my head "No not really I'm just thinking about what this mission is going to be what I will find" I said with a deep sigh.

Levy tugged at my shirt "I won't let anything happen to you I promise" she said in a stern voice. Her tone was actually reassuring and it calmed me down "I'll take your word for it" I said before looking back out the window and closing my eyes. Next thing before I knew it Levy was tapping me on the shoulder again "Time to wake up where here" she said as I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

We all got out the car and made our way to the Private Jet "Wow this person is really rich to have one of these" I said as I entered the plane. The moment I stepped inside I felt a little different then it dawned on me this was the same feeling when Levy activated the stone on the train to cure me travel sickness. I smiled "this is going to be a good trip" I said lying down on the couch.

Levy walked in and felt the change in the atmosphere. She was about to comment on something when the Pilot voice rang over the intercom telling us to get in our seats and buckle in. We all got in our seats and buckled in as the plane began to prepare for takeoff.

 **Well that is the end of Chapter 4**

 **Sorry for the Hella Late update**

 **I got caught up in school and didn't really have time**

 **To sit down and just write this story**

 **It was going to be a LOT longer**

 **But I wanted to get this chapter up**

 **So I cut in half**

 **After this chapter is up**

 **And this month is over**

 **More and More Chapters will be showing up**

 **So Don't FRET**

 **But don't forget to Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **And Leave a Review**

 **Wynter Out**


End file.
